The invention relates to a machine tool, comprising a machine frame, at least one workpiece receiving means which is rotatable about an axis and can be fixed in a defined rotary position and in which a workpiece can be accommodated for the machining, a tool carrier arrangement which comprises a tool spindle for receiving a tool which is driven for rotation about a tool spindle axis, can be moved transversely to the axis and in the direction of the axis by means of a control and can be aligned, in addition, in the space such that the tool spindle axis is located in planes intersecting the axis and forming with this axis an angle in the range of approximately 0.degree. to approximately 90.degree..
A machine tool of this type is known, for example, from European patent application 0 538 515.
With a machine tool of this type there is the problem of the tool spindle axis being arranged on the tool carrier arrangement comprising a turret such that during machining of a workpiece with a tool seated in the tool spindle and driven for rotation by it considerable traveling distances for the movement of the rotatingly driven tool into a machining position and out of this into a rest position have to be overcome.
The object underlying the invention is therefore to improve a machine tool of the generic type in such a manner that the distances to be traveled can be reduced.